1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly to larger toy structures, such as kitchens and workbenches, that may be collapsed, such as for storage
2. Description of the Prior Art
Life-size toy structures have become popular with children as they allow a child to re-create a real-life experience with a toy structure. Good examples include toy kitchens and toy workbenches that are now being made of a larger size so that a child can play with these structures as if the structure were a real kitchen or workbench.
Unfortunately, these larger toy structures consume significant space. Because of their size, many such toy structures cannot be stored as assembled in narrow or small areas, such as under beds or in some closets. Therefore, the toy structures may have to be partially disassembled into parts small enough to store in those areas. However, such disassembly (and subsequent assembly) may be time-consuming and parts of the toy kitchen may be lost during the storage process.
Therefore, there may be a need for toy structures, such as kitchens and workbenches, that may be quickly collapsed for storage in narrow or small areas without removal of numerous parts. There is also a need for toy structures that may likewise be quickly redeployed to its expanded position for use.